Battlefield
by lightingheartt
Summary: Ever since Allison has found out her family's secret, life hasn't been so great. So when she finds out her boyfriend, Scott, is the exact thing she's being trained to kill it's no help, But hey.. who said being torn between love and tradition was easy?


**a/n:** So yeah if you don't watch Teen Wolf , or you do but having been keeping up with it lately. in the last episode before the season finale, which is next monday.. Scott accidentally reveals he's a werewolf in front of Allison. What happened was they made up at the dance, and so Allison led him outside to the school buses so they could make out and do all the good stuff (haah) and just when he was about to get on the bus, allison's dad, who found out that scott was a werewolf from jackson, tries to run scott over. Scott's heart starts racing, and he jumps ontop of the car and when he lifts his head up he's in were wolf form - allison see's him and starts crying. and then it says** to be continued...** so based off of the season finale trailer and what's been going on this is how I think the story would go... so yeah Please review and tell me what you think. Honesty is key. Cause it helps me improve my writing. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield - <em>Chapter One : The Beginning<em>**

Allison slowly backed up to the other side of the bus, her leg bumping into the green leather seats. She jumped and slowly gripped onto the seats for balance. This wasn't happening. "Wake up Allison" She whispered to herself as tears trickled down her fair skin. "Wake up Allison.." She repeated, this time with more desperation. Her red teary eyes flashed open and once again they met yellow golden ones. Piercing into her own. She let out a shaky breath and closed her lips as she shook her head. "No .. Scott..." She whimpered. "This can't be you ... This is just a dream .." She cried, as Scott's golden eyes slowly faded.

The world was still for the four people standing outside, as Scott's claws, fangs, and fur receded, and his sweaty, weak, human form returned, causing his arms and head to fall limp. Allison gasped, as her body relaxed, but her heart still continued to beat faster in her chest. Silence was interrupted by a car door opening. Allison's head snapped to her left, as she watched her father, step out of his car, a gun in hand.

"Dad!" She let out a rasp, as she once more jumped to the other side of the bus, and banged on the window. Her dad's turquoise eyes flashed to her before cocking the gun and resting it on his shoulder.

"Stay on the bus Allison." Her father warned before he smacked his hand onto Scott's neck and flipped him over on to his back. Allison flinched at the harsh sound of Scott's body denting the hood of her Dad's car. "It was you all along huh Scott?" Mr. Argent said as he placed the gun to Scott's chest. "Very nice job you even had me fooled for a moment there. So it's not Jackson. But it is you, and Derrick. So where's your friend the Alpha? Surely he didn't let you risk messing with a hunters daughter alone.. or did he?"

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat and began wheezing. "I.. can't.. breath" Scott said as he tried to sit up, but Mr. Argent pushed him back down by wrapping his hand around Scott's throat. Allison gasped.

"Don't even try it.. If anything you're breathing ability's have increased." Mr. Argent said glaring at Scott.

The whites of Scott's eyes began to turn red as he began to loose oxygen, and he let out a squeak as he tried to let any air in. Mr. Argent frowned, and glanced at his partner. Who had the same look at confusion. Scott's body slowly began to grow weak, as he felt his heart begin to slow down to a stop.

Allison shook her head quickly and jumped up, running to the buses door and pushing them open. "Dad let him go!" She said as she tried to rip her father's hands off Scott. "He can't breathe - he has asthma!"

Mr. Argent retreated back from Scott, as Allison placed her lips on Scott's and breathed into his mouth. Scott's head dropped to the side as she began to press on his chest. "This isn't possible.." Mr. Argent said. Allison once more held Scott's nose and breathed into his mouth, before pressing harder on his chest.

Scott's eyes flashed gold as he gasped and his body jerked, Causing him to fall off the cars, and Allison to slip off of him and fall into her fathers arms. Scott landed on his hands, creating a slight smacking sound, before he began coughing and breathing heavily. Allison froze, staring down at him, as her father pushed her behind his back for protection. Scott's eyes moved quickly from left to right, before he turned over, and took a look at the people standing over him. "Allison.." He whispered, as he caught a glance of her tear filled eyes. She sniffled and shook her head. He then looked at Allison's dad and his hunting partner.

Mr . Argent turned his head to take a slight glance at his daughter, before he looked at his partner and nodded slowly. His partner pursed his lips, before leaning into his car and grabbing his gun, and bow and arrow. Scott's eyes slowly widened as he began to back up. "What's going on...?" He questioned.

"You tell me Scott... when were you planning to tell me and my daughter, that you were the second beta?" Mr . Argent said through gritted teeth, as Allison's eyes flashed with realization. Aunt Kate had mentioned the second beta when she revealed the family secret, and Derrick Hale. Allison's nose flared.

"It was you?" She said as her voice cracked. Scott slowly took a step forward, but her father quickly lifted his gun once more.

"Ah, ah, ah... you are to never come near my daughter again McCall" Mr. Argent said. "and to make sure of that..." He began. "My partner here, is going to handle you elsewhere" He said nodding to his friend.

Scott glanced from Allison and her father, to the large man walking towards him. "No.." He shook his head. "You can't do this!" Scott pleaded and his eyes flashed back and forth once more. just looked down as His friend lifted his gun to Scott's chest, and slowly began to put his finger on the trigger. "I'm sorry Allison.." Scott said before he quickly whacked the gun out of the hunters hand and turned, running in the direction of the woods. The hunter quickly picked up his gun and ran after Scott.

Allison gasped, ignoring everything that had just happened. "NO STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" she said pushing past her father and running towards the woods.

"ALLISON" Her father yelled, running quickly in front of her, and yanking her into his arms. Causing her to slam into him and topple over, as his grip tightened. "LETS GO, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO."

"I CANT LET HIM DIE, LET ME GO!" Allison cried, squirming to get out of her dad's grip.

* * *

><p>Scott ran through the woods quickly, his feet moving so fast they looked as if they were one. He looked behind him, to see the hunter gaining on him. Scott groaned and got down on all fours, which gained him more speed. He looked around to see a way out, He needed to find Stiles. Scott glanced behind him once more, though this time the hunter was no where to be found. Scott skidded to a stop, and quickly snapped back onto his feet. He continued to breath heavily. As he looked around. The woods were silent.<p>

"where'd you go.." he whispered, squinting his eyes, and turning in a circle. All of a sudden a small buzz was heard. Kind of like the sound of a bee flying past his ear. Scott frowned and turned only for an arrow to pierce straight through his abdomen. His mouth dropped open, as his hands flew around the half of the arrow that stuck out of his body. He fell to his knees instantly, before being kicked in his back, causing him to fall to the ground, and the rest of the arrow to go through him. He lifted his head from the ground, tears in his chocolate brown orbs, and let out a loud painful scream, that echoed in the trees.

* * *

><p>Stiles head snapped up from Lydia's bleeding frame, as he held her in his arms. It was only moments before when the Alpha had left to find Derrick. Stiles swallowed hard, at the sound of a very familiar scream. It was Scott. It had to be. Something was wrong. Stiles could feel it. Footsteps were heard behind Stiles as he turned around. Jackson dropped to his knees in utter shock. "No.." He said as he lifted his hand to touch Lydia's face. "What did you do to her!" Jackson yelled as he took Lydia from Stiles.<p>

"You honestly think Im capable of doing this!" Stiles said as his red sore eyes dug into Jacksons. Jackson swallowed. "It was the Alpha... You wanted to be apart of this... this life you thought was so fun and special well..." Stiles shrugged. "There you go. You get your ex, the girl I've been in love with since the third grade, practically dead in your arms!" Stiles voice grew raspy, as he felt the urge to cry return.

"She's not dead.." Jackson said in slight relief as he looked down at Lydia.

"Not yet.. but she will be unless you go find help right now!" Stiles said before backing away from the couple. Jackson stared at Lydia's limp body in his arms before glancing back up at Stiles.

"Well wait - what about you!" Jackson questioned.

"My best friend is in trouble... Im gonna go find him" Stiles said turning around to run to the woods.

"Stiles I never wanted any of this to happen..." Jackson said as his nose began to burn from the tears.

Stiles froze before turning back once more to face Jackson. "None of us did.." He said before turning back around and running to go find Scott. Jackson gulped and looked around before turning back to the school's direction and sprinting off of the lacrosse field.

* * *

><p>Scott laid head first in the ground, blood pouring out from his wound as his brown eyes began to grow completely black. He was dying. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. His body was shutting down slowly and painfully. All Scott could think about was Allison's face when she'd found out. The pain, the disbelief, the betrayl. "im sorry.." He said in the softest voice as he let out his final breath.<p>

"SCOTT.." Stiles said glancing around the woods. "SCOTT BUDDY.." He said running further into the woods. "Look I don't care if you come out to kill me - I just want to know your still breathing!" He said before he let his arms fall limp to his sides. "SCO-" Stiles stopped in his tracks as he saw something laying on the ground ahead of him. "Scott.. is that you.." Stiles frowned. "What you doing..." He asked slowly, as he slowly lifted his foot to walk a step closer. Stiles squinted his eyes before taking out his car keys and lifting the mini flashlight on the ring. He flashed it on, Squinting once more, before his eyes widened. "Oh my god..." Stiles gripped his keys in his hands and sprinted towards to figure on the ground, sliding onto the ground next to it, and turning it over. It was indeed his best friend Scott. "NO! SCOTT WAKE UP!" Stiles slapped his best friend's pale face. "SCOTT COME ON GET UP!" Stiles cried before he heaved in a big breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "SCOTT!"

* * *

><p>Jackson ran into the school gym, Lydia's blood soaked body in his hands. "SOMEBODY .. HELP ME" He shouted, causing all the students to turn and look. The music cut off as the musicians fell into shock.<p>

"Oh my god .. Somebody call an ambulance! What happened!" Coach said running up to Jackson who just stood quiet, staring down at Lydia.

* * *

><p>Allison stayed quiet as her father parked in their drive way. she swallowed and lifted her hand to the door handle. "Allison.." Her father said as he locked the car doors. Allison sighed and fell back into her seat. "We need to talk about some things... Some things that you may not understand. About scott, about me"<p>

"Dad I know okay? Aunt Kate told me everything. Including the fact that you and mom were gonna treat me like a baby about it. Well I know what Scott is. He's a werewolf, I don't know how that's possible. But he is. So there you go. You got out of the hard job of telling me the family secret, you caught the boy I loved, you did Kate's job for her, and now you get to go inside and have a beer with mom. While I go cry in the shower about my boyfriend being killed because of what you all want to train me to be.." Allison said as her lips began to tremble and her eyes began to water. "Now can you please unlock the door."

Her father sighed, he couldn't really look at his daughter at the moment. Everything she said was true. He lifted his finger and unlocked the door. Allison quickly pushed it opened, and slammed it while she exited. Her father watched as her mother opened the door and Allison pushed right past her. Her mother frowned before walking down the steps and over to her husbands car. "Well what's the matter with her?"

"She knows...everything.." he said as he slowly stepped out of the car.

"_Everything_?.. How?" Allison's mother frowned.

"Kate." Allison's father said with gritted teeth.

"I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut for long, I mean the way she looked at Allison.." Allison's mother stated shaking her head.

"That's not the only thing though..." Allison's dad said as he walked up the steps to the front door.

"Well what else could she be upset about..?" Allison's mother questioned as she stood at the bottom of the steps.

Allison's dad slowly turned to face his wife "Scott's the second beta... and I sent Joel to kill him."

Allison's mother's eyes widened as her husband walked inside. "REPEAT!" She said hurrying after him.


End file.
